Salems Institute
by Cammy2010
Summary: A story about an all girls school in the US. Based on three girls. I suck at summaries :L


*Authors not: Well this is my first fanfiction i guess and i kind of took someone elses idea and made it my own. I hope use like the story and please give it a review*

It was the start of a new term for students at The Salems Institute for Witches, the school for witches in the USA, and the girls from all years were pushing there trolleys onto the train and saying goodbye to there parents. This year was different from any other as a new dark power had rised, and yet again the wizarding world was in fear once more. Most of the students knew this of course that The Salems Institute was one of the safest places to be at this moment in time. It's headmistress was Issabella Beattie, one of the most skilled witches in the world and also cousin of the dark power, Prudence Beattie.

In one of the compartments of the train sat a young girl of 15. She was still sitting there, having arrived and hour early. She had a fair face. Her long dark blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached halfway down her back. She was dressed in her school uniform. Her deep green eyes were lost in her thoughts looking out of the window of the train.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said "Is this compartment fully occupied?"

The girl turned around, startled. A young girl of perhaps 14 was standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was somewhere else completely!" She said hurriedly "Apart from my seat, this compartment is fully free and can be used."

"Oh good!" The young girl smiled and came in pulling her trunk behind her.

Seeing the size of the trunk, the girl stood up and helped her putting it in the overhead rack.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down in the seat accros from hers. "I am Emmie Mckee. 4th year."

"Kathryn Lee." She responded, taking her hand and giving it a gentle shake. "I'm also 4th year at The Institute, I just don't remember seeing you around?" She asked arching one of her black eyebrows.

"That's because my parents have just moved to the US. I was schooled in Oz's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Austrailia. I am starting this year at the Institute."

"Oooh... that sounds intresting. How is it over there? What sort of magical arts do you learn?"

And the conversation was started between both, Emmie telling Kathryn of her wizard school in Austrailia and her explaining the Institute and what she was to expect.

As they talked Kathryns friend Madeleine came into the compartment and Kathryn introduced her to continued answering the questions asked to her about his old school and learned more about her new one. She was warned about a certain Summers, who taught defence against the dark arts at The institute and as they described him, Emmie started to compare Summers to one of the professors at her old school. Good laughs were exchanged during the entire journey to the Institute as they played several games wizard games, and where Emmie discovered that she was not as good at wizard chess as she had thought, being beaten twice in row by Madeleine. Still, she enjoyed her time and was surpride when she heard the voice in the corridor announcing the arrival to the Institute in 10 minutes. On Emmies way out of the compartment she took her trunk with her.

"You don't need to take your things with you" Kathryn said who has been in the same compartment as him "They get sent straight to your room in the Institute and you will find them when you arrive."

"Oh, it's alright" She answered "I usually do not let this bag out of my sight when I travel. Family heirloom of some sort." he added.

Kathryn nodded at the answer.

"No problem then, see you at the feast. I wonder which house you will go in... Hopefully with me and Madeleine in Dunmore." She added with a wink and then left.

Emmie stepped out of the compartment and followed the flow of students out of the train and towards the waiting horse carriages to The Institute. When she saw them at first she thought a practical joke had been played, seeing the carriages waiting for the students but having no horses to pull them. Although she finally decided that it was not a joke when she saw the students going in them without saying anything. "I will have to send an Owl on this to my friends back home." she thought "This is a funny experience, to say the least." The cariages continued their horse-less travel until they arrived at the Institute, which looked like a large tree but on closer observation it was actually infact a castle.


End file.
